The present disclosure relates to an image display device and a display apparatus including the image display device. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus used as a head mounted display (HMD), and to an image display device used in the display apparatus.
A virtual image display device (image display device) used in order for an observer to observe a two-dimensional image formed by an image forming unit in an enlarged form by a virtual image optical system is well known from, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 10-301055. The image display device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 10-301055 includes, for example, an image output unit, a lens, a holographic optical element (HOE) attached to the surface of the lens, and, as appropriate, a half mirror.